Storage systems typically provide drawers and dispensing pockets within the drawers to store contents of interest. In medical fields, for example, storages systems are designed to provide medical supplies, including medications, at locations such as nursing stations in hospitals. By maintaining an inventory of supplies at such locations, these storage systems seek to reduce the number of trips for nurses or pharmacy personnel between the nursing station and the pharmacy to acquire the supplies, as re-stocking of the station can occur in batches. Many of these systems include access control to limit access to the supplies, thereby securing control of inventory and enhancing the management and restocking of inventory.
Existing medical storage systems utilize horizontally mounted drawers in which pockets are available for the user to access medications. One significant disadvantage with these devices is that the cabinet height, hence the storage and dispending capacity for a given footprint, is limited by the ability of the user to look down into a pocket to retrieve the contents. In order to accurately retrieve a desired item, a caregiver needs to be able to view into the drawer. The higher the drawer, the more difficult it is to view the drawer contents.